


An Unexpected Double-date

by InspiredScribbler



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Elinor is not dead but also not mentioned, F/F, Fluff, May have mature chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredScribbler/pseuds/InspiredScribbler
Summary: Random fic inspired by Fletch's comments in S19 E23 'The Hangover"-      Fletch to Jas: 'You are one step away from double dating with Bernie and Serena'Morven and Jasmine end up unknowingly gatecrashing Bernie and Serena's date night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> \- Elinor not dead.  
> \- Jas did catfish Morven but hasn't have the turmoil with Serena as there hasn't been any grief.

Bernie sighs as she closes the front door and makes sure its locked, it's 11:30pm and she is exhausted, double shifts are hard at the best of times but when there is a multi car pile-up on the motorway and AAU also has to take the overspill from a stretched A&E filled with numerous alcohol induced accidents that routinely happen on sunny long weekends it stretched even her resolve. Bernie kicks of her shoes and shrugs off her satchel and jacket, quickly deciding to bend down and straighten her shoes next to Serena's in the hope this will mean Jason wont feel the need to re-explain the risk associated with falling over misplaced shoes like he did last week. She decides to ignore her ever-growing stomach rumbling and head straight up to bed in the hope she might catch Serena before she goes to sleep. As she reaches the top of the stairs Bernie can hear the sound of Jason's TV playing quietly in his room, she stops briefly at his door and checks on him through the small space left from the door being ajar. Jason looks over briefly and smiles at her, nodding to acknowledge her. Bernie has become accustom to the small gestures Jason makes to show his expressions, she nods and smiles, says good night and closes the door. This has become part of the routine on nights when she is on the late shift, she knows that this helps Jason settle because they discussed it in the kitchen at midnight one evening soon after Bernie moved in, where Jason had admitted after the 3rd night of sitting up waiting he couldn't sleep until he knew Bernie and Serena were home and the doors were locked. Bernie had felt her heart swell at the acceptance Jason given her as part of his family. 

Bernie reached the bedroom, she could see the bedside lamp was switched on and warmly illuminating the room. She gentle opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Serena was cocooned in the duvet, her head peeking out on her pillow, eyes barely staying open. She lifted her head slightly at the sound of the door closing watching Bernie walk towards and crouched down beside her. Bernie spoke softly to Serena 'Hello you, I've missed you'. Serena smiled and lent forward to kiss Bernie gently on the lips, 'I've missed you too, are you coming to bed just now?' Bernie lifted her right hand and stroked the side of her lovers face, 'Just going to quickly freshen up and then I’ll be coming for a cuddle if that’s ok?' Serena let out a yawn as she responded 'cant wait, don't be too long.' Bernie smiled, pushed herself up using the bedside table as a support, grabbed her pajamas and entered the en-suite. 

She returned to the bedroom and walked around the bed to her side, pulling back the covers she slid into the bed, pulling Serena gently into an embrace. Serena's head settled in the crook of Bernie's neck as she sighed contently. Serena spoke lazily as she settled which her limbs around Bernie, 'Raf is back from annual leave tomorrow. Shall we go out for dinner after work? Feel like we have barely seen each other these last few weeks with all these opposite and double shifts.' Bernie squeezed Serena's torso at the request 'that sounds like a good idea, we have been like ships passing in the night these last few weeks' 'oh there you she gies again referring to me as a boat, charming!' Serena let out a chuckle at her own sarcastic words. Bernie placed a kiss on the top of Serena's head 'you are far to beautiful to be a boat.' Serena smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Bernie held Serena in her arms, as she felt her lovers body relax, she whispered softly in her ear how much she loved her and how special she was to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Over breakfast the next morning, Serena and Bernie chat ideally over the avocado on rye toast Serena has made them for breakfast. Its the first time in two weeks they have been on the same shift and they are both strangely excited about it. 'Where shall we go tonight?' Serena asks as she puts her mug of coffee back on the wooden kitchen table. 'How about our favorite Italian?' Serena smiles as she remembers the memories that the venue holds, if she’s honest she counts this as one of their first 'unofficial' dates, one of them nights, and goodness there were a few where Bernie filled her thoughts as she dropped off to sleep and somehow made it into her dreams. 'That sounds like a plan to me. Shall I book a table?' Bernie smiles widely back at Serena reaching out to link their fingers above the table. 'We should be fine on a Tuesday night, but if you are worried, I can call them and check.' 'No, its fine, I wasn't thinking, the coffee hasn't reached my brain. You're right we can just head over after our shift. Jason is out at Alan's tonight for a Dr Who marathon so there is no rush for us to be home.' 'Well, aren't we lucky that the wonderful consultant in charge also scheduled our first day off together in weeks for tomorrow' Bernie looks Serena in the eyes as she says it, and Serena can almost swear she can see the desire already in her lovers big beautiful brown eyes.

______

 

The curse of the sunny bank holiday has clearly not worn off yet, and AAU is still manic, and its with a hint of disappointment that Bernie and Serena barely see each other all day, both having to settle on small touches as they pass each other on the ward or in the theatre scrub in room. They have divided the junior staff between them with Serena working with Morven on a couple of vascular cases, and Bernie mentoring Jasmine through a number of trauma surgeries. 

As the afternoon begins to unfold Bernie who has been working with Jasmine all day, begins to suspect all is not well with her. Bernie doesn't see herself as maternal by a long shot, but something about Jasmine draws her to feel the pang of care for the young doctor. She suspects that it may be because she sees something of her younger self in her, a girl seeking acceptance that she just cant find. Lucky Bernie had found it or at least thought she had in the army, now she questions if she had used that as an avenue to escape a world she knew she wasn't ready and brave enough to deal with. Over the operating table she watches Jasmine as she directs her through that complex procedure, she can see it in her eyes that Jasmine is hiding something but she cant work out what. As they are cleaning up in the scrub area she gently broaches the topic. Jasmine reassures her she is fine, but Bernie can see right through the act. 'You know you can always talk to me Dr Burrows, I wont bite.' Bernie gives Jasmine a small squeeze on the shoulder as she leaves the room. Jasmine sits back down on the bench, head in her hands, why did she always feel so alone, she just wanted to be liked and good at her job. Why was this so hard. Its not like she could tell Bernie she had messed up the one friendship that really mattered to her because she hadn't been brave enough to open up to Morven and had effectively cat-fished as a way of communicating how she was feeling to try and stop her feeling so alone.

Bernie headed down to Pulses, standing in lift she briefly thought of Serena, and their plans for tonight, she was looking forward to spending time with her, it had been a long few weeks, spent with passing glances and stolen hugs whilst Serena was asleep. She often wondered now how she ever managed before Serena when her life had been so void of any positive and caring physical contact. She had avoided those moments with Marcus often making excuses as it had felt so alien and intrusive to her, but now with Serena it made her feel whole and by all accounts secure and wanted, not out of duty but as her, as the Bernie was, all of her, even the bad bits. 

As she reached the counter at Pulses she ordered 2 coffees, one for herself and one to drop into the office for Serena. As Bernie paid she decided to add a mocha to the order to give to Jasmine hoping the chocolate in it would give her a pick me up alongside the caffeine. 

Bernie walked up the stairs heading back towards AAU, coming across the young doctor sitting on a step on route. 'Ah Dr Burrows, for you...' Bernie held out the hot drink to Jasmine. Realising Jasmine was still looking rather downcast, Bernie lowered herself onto the step. 'Hard day?' Bernie questioned, taking her own cup out of the holder, curling her hands tightly round it and breathing in the aroma of the coffee. Jasmine sat in silence for a few moments before finding the courage to speak. 'I'm screwed up... Morven was right, I am toxic... I cant manage to maintain any positive relationships, and then I wonder why I'm so alone all the time.' Bernie takes a sip of her coffee, collecting her thoughts before responding. 'Im sure Morven was speaking in the heat of the moment, she is a great friend to you.' Jasmine looks down at her feet, ashamed of what she is about to admit on so many levels, 'Ms Wolfe, You don't know what I did to her, she has every right to hate me' Bernie frowns slightly as she thinks, wondering whether she should push fir more information, it's not really any of her business, but it is clearly affecting Jasmine's work, 'I'm sure it wasn't that bad...' Jasmine takes a deep breath before responding 'I pretended to be a guy on a dating app so I could speak to her. I just wanted to be noticed by her.' Jasmine pauses breathy to look at Bernie's response, seeing no hostility in her expression just confusion she continues to explain 'Not in a I want to be "with" her way, you know like you and Serena, but as a friend...' Bernie smiles gently at the young doctor 'Could you not have spoken to her as yourself?' Bernie asks in a way that is not accusing but tainted with care. 'I didn't want to admit I was so lonely... you know... that I need someone... it was easier when she didn't know it was me because... well that she wasn't just being nice because she had to be... because that’s what friends do... but she was speaking to me because she really wanted to.' Bernie's felt a wash of care come over her, reaching her arm around Jasmines back she pulled her into a small sideways hug. 'Have you told Morven this?' Jasmine shook her head 'she’s not talking to me, and she’s asked me to move out, I have no one and I cant spend any longer in the on-call room. I just feel so alone' Bernie watched as the tears fell down Jasmines pale face, she needed to do something to help. Looking down at her watch she could see it was nearly the end of her shift, she didn't want to leave the young doctor alone in this headspace she knew from pas experience it wasn't a good move. 'Okay Dr Burrows, I think you need a good meal and a good nights sleep. You are coming out for dinner with me and Ms Campbell and we will make a plan.' Jasmine looked up at Bernie and opened her mouth to protest 'I cant, I'll be intruding.' Bernie gave her another squeeze 'I wont take no for an answer, now go collect your things, bring your overnight bag, i'll square it with Ms Campbell.' With that Bernie hoisted herself back up and headed to break the news to Serena, their date night would need to be put on hold.

As Bernie opened the door to their joint office, Serena was just getting up off her chair. 'Ah Bernie, I was just about to come and find you.' Bernie walked further into the room handing over the rather lukewarm coffee. 'I need to talk to you too actually, but you go first'. Bernie sat down on the visitor seats, her back cracking a little as she did so. Serena perched herself on the end of her desk as she spoke. 'Ive got a little bad new about tonight, we may have an extra around the table. Im really sorry, i know how much you wanted to spend time together just the two of us, but well Morven has been really down all day and she got a but upset about something earlier which made her feel guilty about moving on after Arthur and I didn't want her going home alone so I invited her for dinner with us.' Bernie looked a little apprehensive at Serena's words which made Serena worry, Im sure she will understand if you want me to cancel, our relationship is more important.' 'No, no, it's not that at all Serena, your caring nature is one of the many things that I love about you. Never feel guilty for being your caring self... its just I may have also invited someone to dinner. Jasmine has been really low all day, Ive just had a bit of a heart to heart with her and really didn't think she should be alone tonight.' Serena smiled as she reached out for Bernie's hands. 'You are wonderfully caring do you know that.' Bernie pulled Serena's hand to her lips and pressed a delicate kiss on it. 'The only problem we mat have is, these young ladies aren't speaking to each other at present, let me fill you in...' After Bernie had got Serena up to speed, agreed that Jasmine could stay in the guest room for a couple of nights, they threw around a few ideas to get them talking before collecting their own belongings and doing a final check if the ward they headed to the locker room to break the news to the junior doctors.


	3. The double date...

After much persuasion they had both agreed to joining the couple for dinner at the Italian with the extensive wine list. Bernie and Serena sad opposite one another with the young doctors doing the same. Bernie could feel the tension radiating off Jasmine as she sat quietly staring at the menu. She looked over at Serena silently asking for help for Jasmine. Serena was still digesting what had happened, she had been speechless when Bernie had filled her in the details of Jasmines betrayal, but she had also come round to Bernie's thinking on the matter. Jasmine didn't have a great start in life and she could see the girl was struggling with maintaining positive relationships. It very much reminded her of Elinor when she was a teenager in that respect, she knew now that Edwards betrayals even at this stage had caused so much low self esteem in Elinor, which she continued to regret noticing, Serena wondered how much impact Jasmines home environment had, had on her then and in turn now. Placing her menu on the table she called the waiter over and ordered a bottle of shiraz and a bottle of house white, seriously hoping the arrival of wine would break the tension.

 

When the wine arrived, they all ordered, Bernie and Serena picking their favorite dishes, which had almost become habit when they visited this restaurant on dates. Morven chose to go for the carbanara after a long discussion with Bernie about the merits of creamy causes. Jasmine took a little longer, eventually settling on a chicken pizza and a side of salad for them all to share. As they waited for their food to arrive Bernie and Serena made small talk about the day and Bernie spend a great deal of time explaining the complex procedure Jasmine had helped her execute this afternoon. Morven appeared pleasant through the conversation but was reluctant to engage Jasmine in conversation. They had tried broaching various topics, even bring up boys as a way to help the girls open up with each other but so far it wasn’t working. Serena watched the two young doctors from the corner of her eye as she took a sip of her wine. She internally sighed at the sight before her. She was missing a date night with the women she loved, the women she had barely seen for two weeks, the women she desperately wanted contact with. She had been struggling with the her sexual tension all day, well if she was really honest all week, but seeing Bernie’s eyes darken over this morning had set her arousal on course for one destination that she was now realizing she may do get to satisfy tonight. If she was missing out, she needed the two girls to at least progress in the right direction with their friendship again, at least then the evening wouldn’t all be lost. She got up from the table and excused herself to go to the bathroom, signaling with her eyes to Bernie that she was to come with her. 

 

Once inside the bathroom, she stared at herself in the mirror, willing herself to calm down. Bernie who came in a moment later came and stood behind her, resting her chin on Serena’s shoulder before letting out a sigh. “this is not how I saw tonight going, when we made plans…” Serena smiled weakly “I know love, me either, I had big plans for you after this meal, but I’m not quite sure they are appropriate whilst having a house guest.” Bernie moved her face so her lips hovered over Serena’s neck as she spoke, peppering little kisses on Serena between every word “Mmhmm…. The… plans…. I… Had… for… you… Ms… Campbell… were… certainly… not… appropriate…. With… a… house… guest…unless… you… have…. Learned… how… to… keep… quiet… as… I…. make… love… to… you… over… and …. Over… again….” Serena’s breath hitched as she tried to compose herself and formulate a reply, she opened her mouth, but the words didn’t come out. She stood trying to keep herself standing, as the surge of desire rushed to her core. “Ber… Bernie, do you have any idea, how much I want you right now, no how much I NEED you tonight” Bernie smirked a little at the realization of how worked up Serena was., she placed a kiss on Serena’s cheek and stepped away, not trusting herself to have the self control any longer. “We need a better plan for these young ladies, our get them round the same table and they’ll chat hasn’t really worked thus far.” Serena thought for a moment and then it came to her. “Ok, hear me out on this one… What about if we just accept the fact, we are meant to be on a date, and just be ourselves, the way we are when she are out on a date.” Bernie scrunched up her face slightly “but, you know I’m not good at being affectionate” Serena spun around to look Bernie in the eyes as she spoke “I am struggling to keep my hands off you Ms Wolfe, and I can very much tell you are feeling exactly the same, all I am suggesting is that we ignore our dinner guests and in turn they will have no option but to speak to each other, and If that means I get to have you hold me hand and look into these beautiful brown eyes of yours then I don’t see the problem.” Moving into kiss Bernie’s lips, Serena smiled. Bernie let out a noise that made sure Serena knew she had won this exchange “Ok, you win Ms Campbell, lets try it your way.” Serena pulled Bernie into a tight hug, letting go after a moment or two and striding back into the restaurant. Bernie stood in the bathroom a moment longer, splashing some water on her face, trying to cool herself down. She knew what Serena was like when she had a plan, and she knew that in the mood she was in, she wasn’t quite sure how she would manage not snap and pull Serena back into these very toilets and make love to her again the wall. 

 

Bernie reached the table just as the waiter was bringing the food to the table, on cue her stomach rumbled, Serena laughed, her big macho army medic never seemed to be full, she had no idea how she remained so slim. “I see I’ve come back just at the right time.” She smiled as she sat down. Once the waiter had left the table, Serena reached out and took Bernie’s left hand, using her own left to pick up her pasta and begin to eat. Bernie froze for a moment, suddenly very self conscious, she glanced over at Morven and Jasmine who were both glancing over at her. Serena could see Bernie’s internal struggle, so decided she was scrap the plan, squeezed her hand once and went to pull away. But as Bernie felt the movement, her brain appeared to start again and she smiled at Serena, holding firmly onto her hand, as she herself began to eat. “Oh I forgot how nice the food is here, this tomato pasta is amazing.” Bernie spoke with a mouth full of pasta. “Would anyone like to try some?” Bernie offered, looking around the table for takers. “I will” Serena answered, smiling at her lover. Bernie filled her fork and reached over to Serena as she opened her mouth, letting her savor the taste with her mouth closed around the fork. She knew Serena often accepted some of her food and she also knew how erotic Serena made the experience. “mmm that is delicious, remind me to let you order my food next time darling, you really have good taste in food” “Id say I have much better taste in women” Bernie had said it before she realized, oh god she could feel herself blushing, she hadn’t actually meant to say that out loud in the company of others, but she was drawn in by Serena. Serena smirked back at her, squeezing her hand again, and lifting her wine glass to take another deep mouthful of shiraz. 

 

Morven and Jas sat looking at one another, hoping the ground would swallow them, as the reality of the situation hit them both. They were on a double date with the Co-Leads of AAU, their bosses no doubt. Jasmine mouthed to Morven ‘I think I need more wine!!” picking up the bottle and filling up both their glasses. Morven nodded trying desperately not to giggle as she witnessed, the gradual increase in touches and what could only be construed as eye sex between the two older women. As the waiter came over to clear the plates, and ask about desserts, Jas and Morven shook their head, hoping to end the meal as quickly as possible. Serena however had other plans “Shall we get a few to go and head back to ours, Jasmine I think is staying over anyways, so we may as well get comfortable. That way Ms Wolfe here can have another drink without the pressure of driving.” Morven looked at Jasmine as if to say how do we get out of this? But Jas was at a blank, she really had no where to go if Morven wasn’t going to invite her back to their flat so she had to go with them. Bernie broke the silence “I think that is a splendid idea. Now everyone pick a pudding and we can share them back at home.” Morven piped up “I might just go home, early start and all that.” Serena smiled but firmly replying to the suggestion “Don’t be silly Dr Digby, who can turn down wine, chocolate and girl chat in front of the fire.” Firmly told the junior doctors chose two deserts and offered money towards the bill, which of course Bernie declined murmuring something about a consultants treat as she put her credit card down.

 

A little while later, the four women were seated in Serena’s living room Jasmine sitting cross legged on the floor, Morven sitting in an armchair and Bernie and Serena curled up on the sofa together, limbs interlinked as the all ate mini portions of the 4 deserts. Another bottle of wine has been demolished by the junior doctors and Serena and Bernie are well on their way to finishing a bottle of shiraz. “this is nice, you know, I never get to do this with Elinor, now she is away at uni.” The conversation has been mixed, mainly focused on celebrity gossip which is going way over Bernie’s knowledge of current ‘in” celbs, but she is enjoying how relaxed Serena is with the girls. Serena pours herself another glass of wine, moving her empty desert plate onto the table in the process. “Ok here’s a question for you – Dream man?” Bernie looks at her lover as she finishes. “Ok, ok, sorry dream partner (male or female)?” Jasmine rattles off some qualities she looks for in a guy – brown hair, tall, muscly. Bernie chips in next “My ideal person would be feisty, independent, smart, a brunette, a leader, takes no prisoners, she would be funny, absolutely terrible in an arm wrestle and have a love for shiraz.. She would be forgiving and caring and see the best in people.” Serena leans in and kisses Bernie deeply. Jasmine laughs, hits Morven as she comments “Well someone getting lucky tonight”. Morven rolls her eyes sarcastically “You do know the guest room is right next door to Serena’s room? Jasmine drops her head into her hands in defeat and Morven laughs. Morven’s laugh interrupts Serena and Bernie and they both look over in tandem to see what’s funny. “whats funny?” Jasmine trys to move the attention away from the laughing, “what about you Morven?” Morven thinks for a moment, remembering Arthur, “well Arthur was my sole mate and its hard to beat him but I guess if I had to choose an ideal man , he’d have to be passionate, driven, funny and by loyal , maybe dark hair, a little subtle around his chin, enjoy a laugh and most of all be kind. “ You have basically described Cameron, you do know that” Jas says almost without remembering that Bernie is in the room. Morven blushes at her words. Serena responds sensing Bernie has tensed beside her “Well Cameron is cardinally a handsome chap, takes after his mother in the looks department. Not completely sold on his humor, he uses some rather strange ice breakers, I seem to remember. “ she laughs as she speaks and Bernie joins in. Morven speaks quietly “well im not going to be using dating apps for a while so may need to reconsider Cameron” The subtlety of the omission is not missed by anyone in the room and Jas knows she needs to bring it up again. “Morven, I know ive said im sorry already for what I did, but I think I need to be honest with you about it. I spoke to Bernie earlier about the whole thing and she encouraged me to really explain if you’ll let me?” Morven sighs as she takes in Jasmines words. Is now really the best time to have this discussion infront of their bosses? But its after midnight and they have consumed over a bottle of wine each, none of this is normal so she simply nods and lets Jasmine explain. Jasmine brings her knees up to her chest as she speaks and Serena and Bernie sit quietly watching the transaction between the girls.

Jasmine slowly pours her heart out with a few glances at Bernie to seek reassurance. Bernie has never felt such a surge to hug someone who isn't Serena. Serena sees the emotion on Bernie's face and squeezes her arms gently from her position cocooned in Bernie's arms. Serena doesn't know if its the close proximity to Bernie, the limited contact in the last few weeks or watching Bernie display material traits, but she is becoming more and more turned on. She feels compelled to hold the blonde in her arms with no barriers in between. Serena fidgets slightly, pressing her thighs together to create some much needed friction. An action not missed by Bernie as Serena grinds her bum into Bernie's front as she moves. Bernie lets out a small moan into Serena's ear that only she will hear. Bernie knows she wont be able to hold back much longer at this rate. She desperately tries to think of something else, anything, just to take her mind of her desire. Bernie and Serena are now aware the room has become silent, Jasmine is still sitting on the floor cross legged, tears silently falling down her face, and Morven is sitting staring at her but saying nothing. Bernie holds her breath, willing Morven to speak. She knows how hard Jasmine finds being open about herself so knows all to well that Jasmine wont cope with much more silence and then she will have to step in and she really doesn't want to do that. Finally after what seems like a lifetime, Morven responds. She pulls Jasmine into a tight hug, accepts her apology and laughs awkwardly. Standing up as she pulls away she speaks to the room 'shall i made some coffees?' Three relieved faces nod in agreement and Morven heads to the kitchen. Serena untangles herself and follows her into the kitchen to help with the task. Bernie who is now sitting up on the sofa, pats the seat next to her for to encourage Jasmine to come sit by her, Bernie nudges her gently with the side of her shoulder. 'That wasn't so hard was it?' Jasmine smiles 'I guess not'. Bernie sees the relief in the young girls face as she speaks 'I'm proud of you, you know that right? I don't think I would have been so brave at your age.' Jasmine looks kindly at Bernie 'thank you Ms Wolfe' Bernie lets out a chuckle of a laugh 'I think Bernie is ok, when we aren't at work, don't you.' 

Half an hour later, 4 cups of coffee have been drank, the 3 women in their own pyjamas and Morven is sitting in a borrowed pair of joggers and a t-shirt, watching the second half of a rom com that was on film4. Bernie yawns loudly, announcing she may go to bed. Serena agrees and makes sure the young girls know where both the guest rooms are before following Bernie up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure whether to post a mature/explict chapter after they get upstairs or finish it here? What do you all think?


	4. In the bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather explict. Be warned! #NSFW
> 
> Writing on phone so hopefully not too many typos.

As Serena shut the bedroom door, Bernie closed the distance between them, placing one hand on Serena's lower back and the other behind her head pulling Serena's body towards her. Their lips made contact, gently at first. Bernie pulled Serena's lower lip in her teeth as she extracted herself from the kiss, leaning her forehead against Serena's, 'you have no idea how much I love you Ms Campbell, you are so blooming irresistible, the things I have been wanting to do to you all day...' Bernie closed the gap between their lips again, kissing Serena harder this time, pressing her tongue against the brunettes lips seeking access. Serena moaned into the kiss as she let her hands sneak under Bernie's pyjama top to explore the blondes smooth skin. 'Sweetheart, watching you support Jasmine through that difficult conversation made me heart swell, the care you have shown, well it's had a rather arousing affect on me. Is that weird?' Serena laughs nervously as she says it. Bernie cups her lovers face in her hands 'It is not weird at all, it happens to me all the time, when I see you with Jason, Elinor and even Cameron.' Bernie pauses for a moment and simply looks into Serena's beautiful eyes 'You have brought out the best in me, you know that.' Serena smiles and kisses Bernie with so much passion it takes Bernie's breath away. Serena is moving them towards the bed as her tongue explores her lovers mouth. As Bernie's legs make contact with the side of the bed she is pulling at Serena's PJ top, pushing it over her head. Serena is mirroring Bernie's actions. 'God Bernie i need to feel you against me.' They tople onto the bed and Serena is focussed, freeing Bernie of her bottoms before doing the same to herself. Serena is then she is on top of Bernie, thier bodies intermingled as they both scramble their hands over each others bodies as they kiss. 'You are so magnificent Bernice, every part of you'. Bernie can feel herself blushing at Serena's words, shes never been good with complements, Serena has been building up her self esteem bit by bit, but its still hard to accept some times. Serena knows that Bernie finds hearing the words difficult so she always follows her words with actions to prove her point. Shes kissing down Bernie's neck and to her chest, taking one breast into her mouth, rolling the nipple under her tongue, the other is in her left hand and she is slowing caressing it in tandem with her mouths movements. Bernie arches her back as Serena continues to inflict delicious torture on Bernie, quiet moans escaping her mouth. Bernie rolls them both into the middle of the bed until they are both on their sides facing one another, dislodging Serena in the process. Bernie pushes her thigh between Serena's legs causing Serena to do the same and then she begins to slowly move her hips. This caused her leg to grind against Serena's core. Bernie gasps as she feels the hot wetness of her lover against her leg, knows she is exactly the same. Bernie gasps and holds her lips between her teeth 'Jesus Serena you are so wet.' Serena grinds down on Bernie's leg some more, 'It's all for you Bernice' Bernie moans at Serena's words. The blonde knows Serena wont take long to climax, either will she for that matter, her clit is throbbing and with every move she can feel the orgasm building. 'Serena...' Serena knows what Bernie is about to say, she has seen her like this so often, she knows she worries when she thinks she'll come too fast. 'It's ok sweetheart, Im close too let go, I've got you' Bernie pulls Serena close, so close they are practically one entity. 'I want us to come together...please Serena, I need this.' Serena knows Bernie is holding back so she quickens her hips, her core moving against Bernie's leg. 'Bernie Im really close...' Bernie begins to move again her hips moving in jerky movements 'Shit! Serena!' Bernie is looking into Serena's eyes as she lets herself go. She is louder than she normally is, she doesn't care in this moment that they have house guests. The only thing in her mind is Serena and how amazing she is. 'Fuck Serena, I'm.... coming...' and with those words, Serena slips over the edge too, her body shuddering against Bernie as the orgasm overtakes her body 'Bernie!!! Oh god!' Bernie is holding her tightly as she shudders. She is whispering in her ear, how much she loves her.

As Serena comes back to herself she is already aware that Bernie's fingers are gently pressing against her labia, her middle finger is dipping between her lips, she can hear Bernie moaning in her ear, as she brings her covered finger up and circles Serena's swollen mound of nerves. Bernie lightly pushes Serena onto her back as she continues to gently explore her sex. Serena's hips buck as Bernie pushes one and then two fingers into her. 'Serena, you are so ready for me. You don't know how much I have needed to feel inside you, the warmth of connecting our bodies.' Bernie moves her fingers in and out a few times, creating a steady pace. Bernie then adds a third finger and Serena lets out strangled moan, 'more' she pants between breaths. Bernie's eyes widen at Serena's words, silently asking if she is sure. Serena nods, looks directly into Bernies eyes as she feels her add the forth digit. 'Fuck, Bernie, that feels good.' Bernie knows from past experience, that Serena often seeks to be really filled when they have been apart for a period of time. She knows instinctively what Serena needs tonight, is by no way, only physical. She also knows that it wouldn't matter if the queen was the house guest, there would be no way Serena would be able to do without this. And so with that knowledge she spreads her fingers as much as she can with the tightness of her soul mates core and uses her thumb to massage her clit. She leans in as close as she can to Serena and speaks softly in her ear. 'I love you Serena Wendy Campbell. I could not live without you. You are it for me and thank you so very much for loving me in all my messiness.' She continues so move her hand in a gentle rhythm, she can feel Serena beginning to tense, her hips moving in time with her hand. Bernie cant get enough of her lover, seeing her chest colour as her breathing hitches. 'Darling, Im here for you. I've got your back. You are radiant Serena. Spectacular. I would do anything you asked of me forever, I love you.' Serena reaches her climax surrounded by and consumed by the feel of Bernie on her and in her, Her voice gently pulling her through as she lets go. The feeling of being filled makes her orgasm heartier, the release is gradual but more powerful. Her body is spasming, her head is spinning, and she has no control of the noises she is releasing into the room, all she can do it let the orgasm take hold.

As she comes back to herself, she feels Bernie slowly remove her fingers from inside her, she sees those brown eyes looking into her soul and she knows, she is with this women forever, there is no way she could live without her now. But then it hits her! Morven and Jasmine are staying and there was no way in hell they haven't just heard her climax. Oh god how will she face them now?. Bernie can sense the change, she rests her forehead against Serena's eyes closed and she holds her lip in her teeth. 'Was I as loud as I think I may have been?' Bernie starts to giggle 'Well Ms Campbell, I think we can rest assured we have traumatised two junior doctors' Serena cheeks redden as the heat rises back to her head. 'Oh god!... Im going to have to keep you under lock and key if this gets out, you'll have a bloody queue, if they know this is the outcome of sleeping with you.' Bernie swots Serena gently on the arm 'Shut up you! Im sure they will have heard me climaxing earlier too!' 

They both settle under the covers, sighing in contentment at each other, curling up together, Serena on her side with her arm over Bernie's flat stomach. Bernie turns the bedside light off and closes her eyes.

'Bernie?'

'Yes Serena?'

'Is this a bad time to say I really need a drink?'

Bernie rolls her eyes.

'What you really mean is. Bernie, I need you to go down stairs to the kitchen and face the girls who have just heard us have sex and get me a drink because I am too embarrassed to go?'

'Yes Bernie, its a good job you told me you would do anything for me whilst you made mind-blowing love to me a meer 10 minutes ago.


End file.
